If I was your man
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: Based on Bruno Marrs's song "when I was your man. (First fanfic btw.) Soul is really depressed since Maka left him for Kid, but will his luck change? Take a read! ;)


**A.N: hey guys! :) this is my first song fic/fanfic ever! So don't judge me to much okay? Soul? Do you wanna do the disclaimer for me?**

**Soul: ok, My Beats Evans does not own...**

**Maka: soul eater or the song "when I was your man" by Bruno Mars**

**Soul: HEY! -_-+**

**Maka: ha gotta go by!**

**Me: what she said...P.S it's a one-shot! Enjoy!**

Soul sat on the chair next to the window of his apartment. He looked down to see Maka in the arms of Kid, embracing each other, giggling, sharing kisses. It killed him.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now. Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_.

It's true, Soul had hurt her one time to many. And now he paid the price. Maka lived with Kid 's bed felt just so much lonelier now, without her there to cuddle up to him. He hadn't touched the piano since they broke up, it only reminded him of her.

_When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down, 'cause my heart brakes a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like uh-uh-uh-uh-uhhh_.

Every time he would hear his friends talk about Kid and Maka and how cute they were together,they wold think that he couldn't hear. But he could, he could hear them crystal clear. But he tuned them out, it all sounded mangled and distraught. He couldn't stand it.

_Mmmm...to young to dumb to realize. That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancin' but she's dancing with another man._

~flashback~

"Soul come on! Lets go out...dancing maybe! You can teach me to dance! Please Soul! I'm so bored!" Maka complained from the hall, just outside Soul's door. The door opened to reveal a very grumpy and tired looking Soul.

"Maka, come on I'm really tired. I don't really wanna go out." Soul countered.

"You never want to do anything any more Soul. Why?" She pleaded

"Maka, I'm tired really can't we talk about this later?"

"B-but...I just wanted to..."

"Goodnight Maka." And with that, he closed the door.

~End of Flashback~

Thinking back he only wishes he took her out, or bought her lunch, or loved her more. Tears start to stream down his face and his sobs are heard throughout his empty apartment.

_My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways. Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made (ohhh) and it haunts me every time close my eyes._

Soul had put everything in front of Maka. And now he had just lost her. What was he going to do!?

_Mmmm...to young to dumb to realize. That I should've bought you flowers, and held your hand. Should've gave you all my hours, when I had the chance. Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance. Now my baby's dancin' but she's dancing with another man._

"Soul? Are you there? Soul?" Said a voice out side his door. Maka?! Soul quickly dried the tears from his eyes and rushed to the door. Before taking many deep breaths, he opened it.

"Hey." He said coolly

"Hey-hic,Soul." She said she looked like she had just had a good cry.

"Are you ok Maka? You look like you've been crying?"

"Is it that obvious? Kid and I had just had another fight." She sighed.

_Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say I was wrong. Oh, I know I'm probably much to late to try and apologize for my mistakes._

Soul was thinking of making a move in her. But something stopped him, she was weak. Se was never weak. He shouldn't do it.

"Come on Maka, come in, I'll make some...tea?" He asked, unsure of what to really do.

"Ya, ok thank you." She whispered an settled in on the couch. Right now, Maka didn't need another guy putting pressure on here, she needed a friend.

"Okay, so..." What could he say "uh, what happened...exactly?" She took a deep breath and began a very long story.

_But I just want you to know..._

Soul listened as hard as much as possible. She needed him, as a best friend. Her story hurt him, or more it made him angry. How could he hurt her like that? Like he did. When she was done, Soul nudged her.

"Maka?" He whispered, he looked hard at her, huh she fell asleep. "Well Maka, _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand. Gives you all his hours when he has the chance. Takes you to every party, 'cause I remember how much you love to dance, but now, my baby's dancing, but she's dancing with another man_." He stifled a sob. He left her asleep on the couch, pulling a blanket over her.

"Goodnight Maka, I-I love you." He whispered next to her ear.

She stirred a little before she mumbled "I love you to...Soul."

Okay guys! There you go! I hope you like it! If I get maybe like,hmmm... 5+ reviews I think I'm gonna put another chapter, okay?

Soul: wow, I'm the bad guy, then the good guy? Make another chapter! I want to keep being good!

Maka: zzzzzz

Me: um ya ok well...review please!


End file.
